Marnie and Paige
Marnie Frances Lynnette Joy (Japanese: サヤカ・フランソワ・ジョーイ Sayaka François Joy) and Paige Frances Lynnelle Joy (Japanese: マイ・フランソワ・ジョーイ Mai François Joy) are two sisters, the daughters of Karsten and a Nurse Joy, and characters of the day who appeared in Drifloon on the Wind!. Marnie appears to be about and 's age, and Paige seems to be around the age of Max. They help their mother at home, as well as Karsten, who works at the Valley Windworks. The two girls have four between them. Marnie has three while Paige has only one. They are often used for transportation; for example, whenever Karsten forgets his lunch on his way to work (an occurrence that appears to be usual), Marnie has her three Drifloon fly her to the Valley Windworks so she can deliver it. Paige wishes she could tag along, but Marnie sternly tells her that she's too young and so leaves her behind. Throughout the course of Drifloon on the Wind!, Paige hinted at having a very special friend that lives in the forest. Although Marnie forbade her from telling anybody about the special friend, Paige attempted to circumvent this and tried to show Ash the friend instead of saying its name out loud. However, when the friend failed to appear, Paige informed Ash that it is in fact a . After tried and failed to steal Karsten's , the power went out at the Pokémon Center due to problems at the Valley Windworks. Contrary to her mother's instructions, Paige tried to join the rest of her family when she was left alone with Ash and . Before Ash and his friends could stop her, Paige, her Drifloon, and were carried away by the raging storm outside. Although Ash eventually found them, they could not find their way back to Brock, Dawn, Marnie, Nurse Joy, and Karsten. At this, Marnie went to Suicune's home and begged for help. When Suicune again did not appear, Marnie realized that it was her responsibility to rescue her little sister. At this, Suicune finally came to Marnie and the two of them were just in time to save Ash and Paige from falling into a deep canyon. After the danger had passed, the two sisters were reunited with their parents. Marnie is shown to be very protective of Paige in a manner similar to how treats Max. When Paige wanted to go along with Marnie to deliver Karsten's lunch, Marnie was adamant about leaving her little sister behind because she thought it was too dangerous. Marnie scolds Paige whenever she feels as though her sister has done something wrong but obviously cares deeply for her nonetheless. Pokémon This is a listing of Marnie and Paige's Pokémon: Marnie was first seen giving Marnie a ride to the Power Plant after her father forgot his lunch at the Pokémon Center. Later, when Paige was carried away by the strong winds, Marnie sent out her Drifloon to help but ended up going to find Paige with the Drifloon instead of her. When the storm finally settled and Marnie saved Ash and Paige with 's help, the Drifloon returned to her. None of Drifloon's moves are known.}} Paige was first seen when Marnie was planning on taking their father's lunch to him after he forgot it at home. Wanting to come too, Paige brought out her Drifloon but was not allowed to go. Instead, her mother told her to take some cookies into the forest for the wild Pokémon. After the power went out due to 's use of while tried to steal it, Paige attempted to go find her father, but due to the heavy winds was carried off into the mountains along with her Drifloon and . After they became stuck in the mountains, came to save them, but they ended up falling down a cliff and were saved just in time by Marnie and Suicune. None of Drifloon's moves are known.}} Befriended , but Suicune did not appear, although Ash seemed to believe Paige's story. Later, when Paige went missing, Marnie came to the lake that Paige brought Ash to and begged for Suicune's help to find Paige. Finally, when Marnie realized Suicune wasn't coming and that she would have to save her sister by herself, Suicune appeared in front of her and helped her save Paige. Suicune was next seen saving Paige and Ash from a dangerous fall with Marnie riding on its back. Later, Team Rocket spotted Suicune on a hill, excited to see the legendary Pokémon. They started running after it with Poké Balls, only to be blasted away with Aurora Beam. Suicune's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Marnie': 能登麻美子 Mamiko Noto Paige: 日笠山亜美 Tsugumi Higasayama |en='Marnie': Sonny Dey Paige: Jennifer Visalli |fi='Marnie': Elise Langenoja Paige: Henna Haverinen |pl='Marnie': Monika Kwiatkowska Paige: Dominika Sell |es_eu='Marnie': Valle Acebrón Paige: Blanca Hualde}} Category:Sinnoh characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Duplicate characters de:Driftlon im Wind...#Marnie und Paige fr:Magalie it:Marnie e Paige zh:沙耶香和小舞